


Title of our sex tape

by Leaf_on_the_wind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Peraltiago, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_on_the_wind/pseuds/Leaf_on_the_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. Short fluffy Jake/Amy OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title of our sex tape

When Amy wakes up, she’s alone in bed; but she can hear noises coming from the kitchen, so she knows he stuck around; and the sudden relief that comes over her makes her realize how anxious she had woken up. Anxious to not feel his body next to hers, anxious that he might have left, anxious that she might have done something he didn’t like. 

But he’s still here, in fact, she just heard him insult a pan. 

She smiles, she can’t help it. She clutches the sheets on her chest, as if holding something concrete makes it more real, convinces her it wasn’t a dream. 

She allows herself a few minutes of total happiness, before she gets up and goes to check the state of her kitchen. When she enters, she finds him in front of the hotplates, wearing only his boxers, and apparently battling with half her kitchenware.

“You made breakfast?” she asks, and he turns around, surprised to see her up already.

“I tried…”

Here is that five years old again, the one she can spot sometimes, when he feels kind of guilty, kind of out of place. She walks to him and takes the wooden spoon from his hand, putting it on the counter so that she can place his hands on her hips. 

He looks at her in awe, and opens his mouth, but she kisses him before he can even talk.

“Good morning”, she says in a murmur, before kissing him again. He gives in to her soft lips, and holds her a little closer.

“Good morning”, he answers when they finally part.

“So, you made breakfast.”

He looks at her with a somewhat embarrassed smile, and turns around to try to salvage whatever he can from the eggs he tried to cook.

“I wanted…” he starts, and stops; he needs to look at her to say it.

He turns back and Amy is sitting at the kitchen’s counter, her hair dishevelled, her lips red, her robe half open. He has never seen her so beautiful.

“I wanted to thank you for last night”, he says hesitantly. “It was perfect.”

She looks at him for a second, and can see the rest of their lives just as this morning; and it would, indeed, be perfect. She smiles and nods slightly, and, with a wicked smile and a wink, gives him the answer he last expected.

“Title of our sex tape.”


End file.
